watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Boxberg LE
:Not to be confused with the Boxberg R1. The Targ Motors Boxberg LE is a two-door coupe that appears in Watch Dogs. Design The design of this car seems to be inspired by the for the front fascia and partly the for the greenhouse area. The inspires the rear bumper, with hints of the first generation Z4 for the rear lights as well. Strangely, the vehicle resembles the to a certain extent. The also seems to have served as an inspiration source. The front end of the car features bold styling. The most distinct feature of the front is the main grille. The grille is large, and hexagonal with curved edges and is positioned on the front bumper. The grille does feature a central vertical pillar, splitting it in half. The lower edge of the bumper's bottom lip is stepped with the central area having what appears to be a insert. Above the lip and beside the main grille are small ducts with outer edges that coincide with the outer edge of the headlight units. The headlight units are very irregular in shape, creating a unique housing for the headlights. The headlight units contain an ovular lamp and then a lamp in the top area of the unit. The bonnet features two long impressed areas which are curved at the front, both connected by a curve in the central area of the bonnet/ hood. The sides of the car are fairly simple, but do have extra formations. The front quarter panel features a thin, tall slanted duct, with a manufacturer emblem near the top of the duct. The of the car is entirely curved. The car features curved wing mirrors that are mounted just behind the . The car is equipped with split five spoke wheels. At the rear, sporting influence is prevalent; the rear bumper features a which houses chrome twin-tipped exhaust tips at either edge. Above this there is an impressed area for license plate mounting. The rear lamp units are made up of a circular area connected to an almost rectangular section just inside it, linking with the formation of the upper rear of the car's rear face. The rear is then complete with a large CFRP spoiler. Performance The car features disc brakes all around, made up of cross-drilled brake rotors matched to black brake calipers, mounted on the front of the rotors, at the front and the rear of the disc at the rear. Although the Boxberg is very fast, it's handling isn't spectacular and could, compared to its competitors, even be labeled as poor. This is largely compromised by the Boxberg's much greater availability in comparison to the same competitors, however. Overview |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = Single-cam V8 |Drivetrain = Front engine, rear wheel drive |Gears = 6 }} Locations *The vehicle is unlocked at the Car On Demand app for free, after completing 20 Fixer Contracts. Navigation es:Boxberg LE Category:Performance Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs Category:Vehicles